


A Sailor and a Scotsman

by Dorkangel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alcohol, I Ship These Two, M/M, Sex, Strongly Implied...you know, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Jamie wake up.<br/>Together.<br/>With no clothes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sailor and a Scotsman

Ben woke up in Jamie's room. Again. He groaned. They had to stop doing this.  
"Jamie," he said, shaking his friend's shoulder roughly, and realizing suddenly that they were both completely naked.  
"Jamie! Wake up!"  
Jamie moaned and made the noise that is the sleepy equivalent of 'piss off'. Ben rolled his eyes. "Jamie, redcoats!"  
Jamie sat up suddenly with a shout, possibly something in Gaelic, eyes snapping open. "Ben! Ye should no' scare me like that."  
"Jamie." said Ben calmly, waiting for him to realize what was going on. Jamie looked around, rubbing his eyes, then noticed their mutual lack of clothes. "Arrh! Ben! Oh noo, we... W-We dint again, did we?"  
"Yeah, looks like it."  
"This is bad, Ben. This is- Why does he give us that stuff anyway? He knows I cannae drink it without collapsing."  
Ben laughed. "Speak for yourself, mate. I've had three bottles of that stuff, once."  
"It's a wee bit stronger than what I'm used to."  
There was a knock on the door. "Jamie," came Polly's sweet voice. "Have you seen Ben? He's not in his room."  
They both looked at each other with quiet panic. "Uh, no Polly, I've nae seen him. He... I dinnae ken where he is, he might be in the library...?"


End file.
